Mistakes Can Cost Lives
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Summary: Harry is Draco's mate but he doesn't understand what it means, and he almost costs Draco his life. Creature fic and rated M for a reason .


For my very good friend, allthingsmagical on your birthday! I hope you have a wonderful say and enjoy this :)

Title: Mistakes can Cost Lives.

Summary: Harry is Draco's mate but he doesn't understand what it means, and he almost costs Draco his life.

* * *

"I don't understand" Harry said.

"I believe I have explained it perfectly well, Mister Potter."

Running a hand through his hair Harry sighed. It made sense what she was saying, but then again it really did not make any sense at all. As he looked over his strange guest Harry, ran through what Narcissa Malfoy had said. If he didn't touch her son, Draco would suffer terribly and if he didn't fuck her son, Draco would die.

"Where can I find Mal- er- your son?"

"He is at the Manor. You are welcome there." Narcissa stood and headed towards the door, "tell Draco I'll be out for the afternoon" Harry would have sworn that her cheeks were pink but she left too quickly for him to confirm it.

Grabbing his wand Harry flooed to Malfoy Manor without thinking or he knew he wouldn't go. He stumbled out and Harry found himself in a bedroom, Draco's bedroom he assumed because the blond was standing in front of a bookcase.

He turned and faced Harry "I assume Mother got to you then" he said before turning away.

"Uh yeah" Harry said dumbly. Malfoy didn't look sick. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Do what Potter?"

Narrowing his eyes at Malfoy, Harry caught what he was looking for the shimmer of a glamour, with a flick of his wand he removed the spells Malfoy had cast upon himself.

The blond staggered back and fell to his knees, one hand feebly attempting to hold himself up on the bookcase.

"Shit, Malfoy" Harry helped the skinny, too-pale, haggard man to his bed. Grey eyes filled with tears of shame or pain, Harry wasn't sure which, but when Malfoy turned his head away Harry stroked his fingers over the strong jaw.

"Mal- Draco. Let me help you."

"Do you know what that would entail?"

"Fucking you" Harry said bluntly.

Malfoy turned onto his side, his back facing Harry as he huffed out a laugh. "No, Potter, fucking _you_."

Taking a deep breath Harry knew he couldn't let Malfoy die, he could sleep with him, just this once, and them maintain contact so he didn't die. Decision made, Harry began unbuttoning his trousers. Kicking off his shoes he then shucked his trousers and boxers, before he tugged his shirt over his head.

Grasping his flaccid penis Harry gave it a few harsh tugs to get it half hard before crawling onto the bed behind the blond. Draco stiffened, he had thought Harry had left but he allowed Harry to turn him onto his back, and begin to undo his clothes.

Harry noticed that Draco kept his eyes closed and didn't move enough for Harry to take his shirt off, so he left that unbuttoned and pulled Malfoy's trousers down. The blond was hard, and Harry stared at the cock before him in wonder, how was that going to fit inside him?

Gulping he thought that a kiss would make them both feel more comfortable, so he stretched out on top of Draco and pressed their lips together. Draco responded immediately, kissing Harry fiercely and taking a new sort of strength from the kiss.

Harry soon found himself on his back, his legs spread with Draco's cock at his suddenly slick and relaxed entrance. Draco tossed his wand aside and Harry knew that spells had been used to make this easier for him, and to make it quicker.

Time seemed to stop as the head of Draco's cock pressed inside of Harry. Harry tensed but soon relaxed when Draco stroked his sides and his legs, and kissed him gently. So gently that Harry felt like he was melting and he relaxed enough for Draco to slowly slide all the way in.

Harry clenched around Draco's hard cock as he adjusted to the intrusion. It hurt so much there was a sense of rightness about it that Harry clung to.

Draco buried his head in Harry's neck as he rocked his hips for a few moments before moving back slightly and thrusting back in. Harry gasped as Draco's cock hit a spot inside him that made him see stars. The other man grinned against Harry's skin and pulled back before thrusting hard onto that spot, Harry groaned and arched his back.

Reaching down Harry tugged at his cock in time to Draco's thrusts and managed to pant out "I- I'm gunna-" before he came all over his hand and stomach.

Draco felt Harry clenching around him and sped up his thrusts until he came inside Harry. He whispered into his lover's ear as he came "Mate."

Harry gasped in for air as Draco flopped onto the bed beside him, after pulling out, panting. Slinging his arm over Harry Draco pressed a kiss to the bare shoulder before falling into a light sleep. Too exhausted to move Harry joined him.

**XXX**

When he woke, Draco realised two things. He was feeling much better than he had the past few weeks and his bed was empty. Sitting up and looking around Draco saw that there was no trace that Harry was ever there, except for a piece of parchment on the pillow, Draco picked it up and read it.

His mind shut down, his body shook and he sobbed.

His Mate was rejecting him. Harry had saved him by sleeping with him but that was it. Draco was destined to live as long as Harry, but alone.

**XXX**

Harry woke to the sun streaming into his eyes and he felt sick and sore. Sliding out of Malfoy's bed Harry picked up his clothes and dressed wincing as his sore muscles protested. Spying parchment and a quill on a desk near the window Harry bent over and wrote:

_Malfoy,_

_From what your mother explained, what we did last night has allowed you to live. I hope you enjoy your life, and I hope that you will be happy._

_If you need my touch or whatever, feel free to owl._

_HP_

Re-reading the note Harry didn't think it was too bad, he had never been good at writing things down but he hoped that Malfoy got what he was aiming for. Placing the note on the pillow where he had slept, Harry spent a moment watching the blond before leaning down and pressing a barely there kiss to his lips.

With a sigh Harry flooed out of the Manor and out of Draco's life, for reasons that he didn't really understand why he'd been brought there in the first place. What's done is done, Harry had lost his virginity to _man_, to someone who hated him and was only sleeping with him for selfish reasons.

When he thought about it Harry knew Draco was entitled to be selfish, after all it was allowing him to live.

Harry resigned himself to be called on whenever he was needed. Shifting uncomfortably he began walking up the stairs of the Burrow to shower.

"Mate" Harry shuddered as Ron called him that. It wasn't right. "Everything okay mate?"

"Don't call me that" Harry snapped. When Ron threw his hands up in surrender Harry sighed "sorry Ron, it just doesn't sound right coming from you. Not after-"

"After what Harry?" He and Ron turned to see Ginny standing on the stairs behind him.

Shaking his head Harry replied "nothing." With a grimace in Ron's direction he headed up to the bathroom aware that Ron and Hermione would be wanting to talk to him about what had happened with Narcissa Malfoy.

In the shower Harry felt himself flush as he cleaned his hole of Draco's come.

Steeling himself Harry got out of the shower and redressed before heading to the room he and Ron shared. Sure enough Ron and Hermione were sitting on Ron's bed when he arrived, "before you say anything, Malfoy- Draco's fine. Now. We, well, I had to um save him."

Hermione's eyes narrowed "how did you save him?"

"Apparently he's a Veela and I'm his mate."

"Ah."

"What's that supposed to mean Ron?" Hermione asked sharply.

Ron turned bright red "it means Malfoy fucked him. Only way a Veela can be saved is if he or she has sex with their mate."

"Oh my!" Hermione gasped and Harry nodded, his teeth gritted.

"So tell us everything and what's going to happen now."

Settling himself on his bed, wincing slightly, and he began to tell his best friends about what had happened and that all he could do was wait until Malfoy contacted him.

**XXX**

It had been three weeks since Malfoy and he had slept together. And ten days since he'd thrown up after every meal, he couldn't keep anything down, suffered from severe cramps and Hermione and Molly had gotten so worried that they called in Poppy Pomfrey.

Poppy had come and run diagnostic spells then ushered everyone out of the room. She poured a potion down Harry's neck and he felt the nausea abate instantly and he looked at her serious face and for the first time in a long time he felt scared.

"Harry, I don't know an easy way to say this, but you are with child."

"With child? I'm pregnant?"

"Yes Harry. I trust you to do the right thing and tell the other father."

Harry nodded too much in shock to speak, Poppy said "I'll get Professor Snape to brew some more anti-nausea potion and owl them to you. Anything else Harry?"

"Can- would you tell Ron and Hermione please?"

Poppy's eyes softened "of course Harry."

A few moments later his friends came in and Hermione flung herself on him, clinging tightly. Ron shut the door with a frown on his face and thrust a piece of parchment at him over Hermione's shoulder "this came for you. It's from _him_."

Gently pushing Hermione to the side Harry opened the letter, "he needs to meet. Immediately."

"You can't go."

"I have to, if I don't he won't like it and he could get really sick. Besides Poppy gave me a potion and I don't feel sick or anything."

Hermione frowned. "As long as you're sure."

Pressing his lips to her cheek Harry smiled sadly "I'm sure."

Heading for the kitchen Harry was pleased to find the house empty and he flooed away in peace. Landing in Draco's bedroom Harry saw that it was as empty as the Burrow.

Walking towards the door he heard the sound of water and turned to a different door, this one was the bathroom. He opened the door to see Draco showering, his eyes roamed over the pale skin and the fine form of Draco's body.

"Mate" Draco said startling Harry from his musings.

"Yeah, I got your owl came as soon as I could."

Draco stepped out of the shower and came towards Harry taking his hand. As soon as they touched Harry felt aches he hadn't known were there melt away and Draco smiled happily.

"You're pregnant."

"I know" Harry said and Draco's hand tightened on his wrist. Looking up Harry could see the anger in Draco's face, even as the blond's cock hardened. Harry soon found himself pressed against the wall of the shower the hot water soaking his clothes and skin, plastering his hair to his face.

"You knew and didn't tell me" Draco hissed in Harry's ear as one hand held his wrists above his head the other worming in front of Harry to cup his groin before undoing the button and zip and shimmying them down Harry's hips until the sat just below his arse.

Draco bit Harry's neck harshly "you didn't tell me you're having my child. Why the fuck _not_?" The last word was accompanied by one of Draco's, suddenly, slick fingers sliding into Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but broke into a moan when Draco added a second finger and massaged Harry's prostrate.

A third finger quickly followed before Draco cast a non-verbal, wandless charm on his hand, after withdrawing his fingers, and lubed his cock, he pressed against Harry's entrance and bit his earlobe.

When his head was inside Harry, Draco reached around and tugged on Harry's hard cock before sliding fully into the delicious heat. Draco didn't wait long for Harry to adjust before he started to pound into him and tug his cock harshly until Harry came, the convulsions of his channel around Draco's cock made him reach his orgasm deep inside Harry.

Peeling himself away from the wet clothes Draco let go of Harry's wrists and watched warily as he turned around.

"Are- did I hurt you?" Draco asked quietly.

Impulsively Harry leant up and pressed his lips to Draco's "no, I'm fine."

Smiling Draco ducked his head for another kiss, his hand on the shirt over Harry's abdomen above his exposed cock and the tops of his thighs.

Harry flushed and dressed himself but Draco turned off the water with a flick of his wrist and said "don't bother" before he manually stripped Harry of his clothes. When they were both naked Draco took Harry's hand and led him into the bedroom and towards the bed.

Pulling back the sheets Draco indicated that Harry should lie down but he saw the other man hesitate. "You'll let me fuck you in a shower but you won't sleep in the same bed as me?"

"It's not that, it's just-" Harry broke off running a hand through his hair. "I have nightmares."

Draco's lips quirked in a bitter almost-smile, "so do I."

Letting out a relieved huff of laughter Harry climbed into the bed leaving enough room for Draco behind him, the blond slid into his bed and immediately put an arm around Harry's waist.

Harry's fingers trailed up and down the arm then they stopped and Harry said "how come you're dry?"

"There's a charm on the bathroom door, if you're wet when you walk out it'll automatically dry you. Though it does nothing for your hair" Draco said as he nuzzled into the black locks and pressed a kiss to one of the bites he'd made earlier.

He felt Harry's body vibrate with laughter before Harry said "sleep Draco. You're safe now."

And Draco slept.

**XXX**

Waking up Draco felt better than he had in weeks. Harry was in his arms, he was pregnant and there willingly, Draco stayed wrapped around his Mate until Harry woke up stretching and turning his Draco's arms.

"Draco?" Harry whispered.

"Mate." Draco answered pressing kisses to Harry's cheeks.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but he rolled over quickly and left the bed fleeing for the bathroom. Draco hurried after him to rub his back and hand him a damp cloth when he had finished retching over the toilet.

Helping Harry to the bedroom and sitting him on the bed Draco handed him a pair of sleep trousers guiding his legs into them and drawing them up to Harry's hips. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you need anything else from me? Or can it wait a few days?"

Draco felt his heart falling and he shook his head, unable to speak, being rejected by his Mate was making his magic erupt inside him. With a small smile Harry walked over to the floo and left Draco alone.

As soon as his Mate and his child were safely out of range Draco's magic exploded inside him, he tried to let out a scream but couldn't. A white hot pain sparked through his shoulder blades and he clawed at the floor, the walls, the fireplace trying to reach Harry but then the world went black.

Waking up a second time that day Draco noticed he wasn't alone and he wasn't in his room. His mother was sitting by his bedside, he was lying on his front with his head turned to the side, his hands were bandaged and up by his head.

"Mum?" he barely whispered but Narcissa was up and stroking his air away from his eyes.

"Oh my sweetheart. It's okay. It is all just fine. You had a bit of a meltdown, your fingernails and fingers were torn from clawing at the walls at floor. You burnt your hands badly by putting them into the fire and" she hesitated and looked behind him not saying anything.

"I want Mate" Draco whined and then he remembered the rejection and his face crumpled and he began to sob. Narcissa did all she could to comfort him but nothing was enough to cover the pain made by the rejection of a Veela's Mate after the bonding.

**XXX**

It had been a few weeks since Harry had seen Draco and Harry wasn't doing so well. He couldn't get out of bed, he couldn't eat and Madam Pomfrey had told him that his body was rejecting the foetus and he needed the other father's magic to help stabalise his own and the baby's or he'd lose it.

Harry had sent a few owls to Malfoy but hadn't heard anything back which was unusual so he made his way downstairs, with Ron's help, and flooed into Draco's bedroom.

The room was empty and destroyed. There were marks all over the floor and walls and the bedding was torn to pieces. There were books and papers all over the floor Harry was exhausted from the floo trip sat on the floor and looked around helplessly.

The door burst open and Narcissa Malfoy came into the room with her wand drawn.

"Missus Mal-"

"What are you doing here?" she snarled.

"I came to see Draco."

Her eyes became cold as she narrowed them at him "you have no right. Not after what you did. My son is barely alive because of you."

"I saved him! I slept with him because you asked me to!"

And then" she spat, looked fierce, "you rejected him and the bond."

"I- what?" Harry frowned "I don't know what you're talking about. Honestly. I have no idea."

Narcissa lowered her wand and looked at him thoughtfully. "You really have no idea?"

"None."

"When you left here three weeks ago you must have said something that made him think you wanted nothing more and broke the bond, Draco's magic and his will to live."

"I just wanted to go home and get some of the potions Snape had made for me so I wasn't feeling so sick. I had no idea that he'd- where is he and what do I need to do?"

"You need to take care of him. Show him that you want him alive, tell him. Do whatever you can." Narcissa said before leaving and Harry stumbled to his feet to follow. They came to a room and Harry pushed open the door gasping at what he saw.

Draco was lying face down on a bed, the only piece of furniture in the room. Sprouting from his back were two huge, white, wings.

Harry hurried to the bedside and stroked a hand down Draco's wing. "Oh god, Draco I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt. I didn't think, I just said that and it didn't sound right."

Not knowing what else to do because Draco was unconscious or asleep Harry lay down and put his head on Draco's shoulder and closing his eyes not noticing Narcissa shut the door with a smile on her face.

**XXX**

Harry stayed with Draco in that room for a week before the blond woke up. A house elf brought him food and his potions, Narcissa visited for a few hours during the day and a couple of times she brought Snape with her.

Whenever Snape came Harry was always self-conscious that he was half naked and in bed with a naked Draco Malfoy.

When Draco woke it was the middle of the night and Harry was woken by his head being dislodged from Draco's shoulder as he moved.

"Draco?"

The blond opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out Harry turned to leave the bed but remembered what had happened so he turned back and brushed his lips against Draco's and whispered "I'm going to get you some water. I'll be right back."

Harry ran to the door and left it open so Draco could see him as he poured a glass of water from a jug on a table in the hallway for that purpose. Coming back into the room Harry put the water on the floor and helped Draco so he was sitting on the side of the bed.

Using his body to keep Draco up right Harry carefully levitated the glass of water to them and held it to Draco's lips while he drank. He only had a few sips and Harry tried to get him to have more but noticed that Draco was swaying slightly, lying Draco down on his stomach again Harry smiled at him "sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Draco hesitated fighting the urge to sleep.

Sadly Harry knew it was his own fault, "I promise. I swear to you I will be right here when you wake up, _My Veela_."

With a smile Draco closed his eyes and went to sleep, Harry joined him quickly.

**XXX**

The next few days went in the same pattern as the previous week, with the exception of Draco being awake, on the third day he started to talk and when Narcissa left them Draco turned to Harry and said "why are you here?"

"Because you're my Veela and I am your Mate."

"You rejected me."

Harry swallowed he'd known this conversation was coming "I know that's how it came across to you but I honestly didn't mean it. I don't think well when I'm sick and I wasn't thinking clearly I just wanted to get my potions that Severus makes for me. I got home and took them then crashed, otherwise I would have come back."

Draco nodded sharply and turned to lie on his side, he'd gotten enough control over his wings to be able to fold them but he couldn't draw them back into his body- the mark of a rejected Veela.

Sighing Harry reached out and stroked the soft, downy feathers as he often did when Draco was asleep to comfort himself, a moan reverberated around the room and Harry realised it had come from Draco.

Crawling on the bed behind his Veela Harry wandlessly spelled his clothes and Draco's boxers away. He paused and Draco pulled himself up onto all fours and Harry shimmied underneath him, leaning up to capture Draco's lips in a heated kiss.

Harry poured himself into the kiss, letting his lips and tongue show Draco how sorry he was and how much he wanted Draco. Soon he felt slick fingers at his entrance stretching him and Harry threw his head back into the bedding moaning loudly.

"Draco, Draco, please! More!"

The fingers were withdrawn and Harry felt the head of Draco's cock at his hole, the blond pushed in and waited for Harry to get used to the intrusion before drawing out and setting a steady pace. Harry babbled and was close to coming but Draco would change angle and pound into Harry without touching his prostate. It took Harry a bit to realise Draco was making sure that they would come together.

Draco's thrusts increased and Harry panted loudly and moaned as Draco's hand curled around his erection pumping him. They came together Draco calling out "Mate" loudly and Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's back whispering "my Veela" into Draco's neck.

Rolling over Draco lay on his back and Harry sat up and froze "your wings-"

"I know" Draco smiled and Harry bent to kiss him. "You are my Mate Harry."

"Yes", Harry smiled and curled into Draco's side "and you are my Veela."

**XXX**

Harry woke up to soft fingers brushing his cheek and he smiled sleepily "Draco."

"Mate, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, light, where- where is-" he looked around frantically before his eyes settled on the bundle in the cot next to his bed. Draco smiled kindly and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. "She's fine Mate," he helped Harry sit up then arranged his arms before placing their daughter in them.

Harry looked down at the tiny person in his arms and sighed happily, he felt Draco sit beside him and rest his chin on Harry's shoulder. They watched their daughter silently, Draco softly stroking her full head of black hair.

"We should introduce her to the family."

"And name her" Harry pointed out.

"I think no matter what name we pick it'll be perfect." Draco said pressing his lips to Harry's cheek and repeating "perfect."

Harry smiled happily "I think River."

"River Malfoy-Potter" Draco agreed. "A beautiful name for our beautiful daughter." He paused "Harry?"

"Yes Draco."

"Marry me?"

Harry turned to face Draco as much as he could "you're serious?"

"Yeah."

Pressing his lips to Draco's Harry smiled "yes. I've always wanted to be a part of a real family."

Draco held Harry tighter. "We _are_ a real family."


End file.
